


Melt me in your arms

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Also seungwoo is a jerk, Anal Sex, Based on BJ ALEX, Camboy Seungwoo, Kinky ?, M/M, No condoms here fellas idk why, Pretty as hell seungsik, Pretty seungsik, Smut, Unsafe Sex, idk how to tag bye, idk its just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungsik is the biggest fan of BJ Woo, an anonymous camboy who streams every Tuesday his jerk-off sessions to thousands of users.But then, Seungsik finds out his real identity and BJ Woo turns out.....very different.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Seungsik rushes inside his room, quickly shutting the door behind him as he sets in front of his computer screen. His eyes flicker at the little display of time in the right bottom corner of his screen, 

_'9:58'_

He sighs of relief, quickly opening the adult website and he leans back in his chair, seeing the familar flash of colors in front of him and the much, much familar notification of 

_**"BJ Woo is LIVE"** _

  
His heart hammers in his chest and he clicks in a heartbeat, the screen reloads and appears the one man he can't resist-- the one BJ he can't miss the Live of.  
Woo is sat on his usual setup, the red, expensive kind of seats that gamers use and his mask on his face to hide his identity.  
The mask had two vertically divided black and white sides, and golden linings on it. It covered Woo's face just enough, while his luscious lips were still on display as he spoke, "Welcome to BJ Woo's Live." 

Seungsik shivers up right away, "What will be our concept today, you ask? _Hmm_..." he trails on, his voice deep and sultry through Seungsik's speakers.   
He lived alone so it didn't really matter how loud he kept the volume. 

Seungsik's eyes could never move from where Woo was, wearing a white button-up that fit him perfectly,   
"Your hot boyfriend who can rock a crisp dress shirt?" Woo said in a sultry, deep voice.   
"Wrong ♡" he teased, popping off buttons slowly, and Seungsik just watches him intently,   
"Today's concept is your horny boyfriend!" He said, opening his shirt apart to reveal the hardcore six-pack. 

"Go and grab your tissues, everyone. Tonight's show is going to be a steamy one..." Woo's voice went an octave deeper as he said that, and Seungsik obliges almost immediately, picking up the box of tissues even though he knows that poor thing will be long forgotten the moment Woo touches himself.  
Which happens right away, Woo's veiny and pale arm tracing his own neck, and sliding down to his collarbone, then down the middle of his chest muscles to trace every single dip on his abs. 

"I bet you'd love to touch these abs up close, huh?" Woo's voice has this uniquely charming touch to it-- no matter what he says, it makes Seungsik's breath quicken and his pants to tighten even more. He unbuttons his pants and gets rid of them fast, before it got even more suffocating in them.   
His boxers stay on for now.

Woo reads out a comment with a flirty smile on his face, " _'I would worship them and forget everything else we could do'_ Heh...don't do that when you could be worshipping so much more than just my abs."   
Woo's hand slips further below to unbuckle his pants, "I bet your dicks are twitching, already,"   
A soft chuckle, mocking every viewer, "Leaking, too? How cute."

"Then, baby...watch me closely tonight." He said, taking off his pants entirely and pulling down his boxers.

Seungsik whimpers to himself, palming himself slowly through the boxers that had already started staining from the pre-cum.   
Woo holds his cock in his right palm, rubbing it in his hands and he sighs out lowly, his voice through the speakers making Seungsik bite his lip to hold back his moan. 

Woo drove him insane.  
Actually, Woo could drive anyone insane. 

"I missed you, baby...You missed me, too, right? I wish I could be with you right now-" he cuts himself by tugging in his bottom lip, and speeding up his pace, and Seungsik copies his rhythm, taking out his own dick.  
"Wish you were the one holding my cock right now." Woo's voice came out breathy and Seungsik could barely focus on his own self anymore, just loosely fisting his cock with whatever precum he could gather. 

"Or even better, you were sucking on it right now...I can only imagine how pretty your lips would look around my cock, _baby._ "   
And Seungsik can't help his imagination run wild at that. He pictures himself between Woo's chair, between his legs as he mouths at his cock and soon swallows it all inside his mouth until the tip is at the back of his throat.  
He has zero experience in sex, or anything sexual, but for Woo, he is willing to cross any limits. 

"You're close, right? Let's cum together, babe." Woo says, squeezing at the base of his cock before sliding his hand back up and teasing the slit with his nail-- he hisses out at that, "Ah, I'm cumming-" Woo said and Seungsik releases with him, the explicit sounds from Woo's masturbation session and his quickened breath pulling Seungsik over the edge as he orgasms on his own hand.   
And with his clean hand, he sends Woo 100 candies and Woo smirks as soon as he sees that, licking his bottom lip provocatively,

"I was waiting for your candies, Sikkie."   
And Seungsik blushes deeply, ofcourse Woo knows him since he's one of the most loyal subscribers of his and he gives candies everyday to Woo.   
"Thank you very much." He says, cleaning his hand with a tissue paper and Seungsik is reminded of the slowly-drying cum on his own hands and he makes a disgusted face at it before cleaning it all up. 

"I will see you all tomorrow, then. Hope you enjoyed tonight's show. Goodnight~" the screen shuts down to the website's homepage and Seungsik is left with a limp dick, and aftershocks of Woo's live.  
He always leaves Seungsik feeling over the moon.

It's no surprise, yet always overwhelming.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Seungsik sat with his juniors, discussing the topic of their group project, mind drifting somewhere else since both of his juniors had a lot to catch up with each other.

Honestly, he was listening for quite a long while, but he couldn't help his mind from flying away to thoughts of last night's broadcast. Woo was always occupying his thoughts, and Seungsik wonders how his body would feel up close...how Woo's breathy, deep voice would sound straight im his ear,   
How Woo would feel close to him-

"Sunbae!"

Seungsik snaps out of his daze, embarrassed and cheeks slightly heating up- "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"  
"We said you'll be the group leader, right?" The male one said and Seungsik looks between both of them nervously, _'I don't think I'm cut out for the leader_ ' is what he wanted to say but then the female one pouts,   
"You're our sunbae...you'll lead us, right?"

And Seungsik has to comply as the senior.

The both high-five and run off, telling the teacher they have decided on their group project's leader, "What about the topic?!" Seungsik asks them, and they turn around to wave around their phones at Seungsik, 

"We'll be connected on SNS!"  
"See you tomorrow, Sunbae!"

  
Seungsik sighs, and then he hears the cheerful clatter from another group project's table, catching his attention.   
He looks at the 4 people sat together for the project, and recognizes the Class President right away.  
You can always recognize people like the Class President-- smart, handsome, good-at-everything....and easy to get along with.  
Han Seungwoo, is just that type of a person indeed.

' _Unlike me_...' Seungsik thinks, a loner for too long. 

Seungwoo gets up from his seat, "Then, we will see each other later?" 

"Seungwoo!" Someone calls out and Seungsik turns his head to see a guy from their class run up to Seungwoo, "Let's head to the dinner together." 

Seungsik wishes he could go to such dinners sometime, too. And little does he know that his wish _will_ come true today but his expectations will be broken.  
Seungwoo brightens up at his friend's words, "Ah, yes! Tonight, I will hold a group dinner for all my juniors at the restaurant nearby as the class president. Make sure you all come!" 

Seungsik sits up at that, and he sees Seungwoo smiling like an angel, turn and talk to everyone including his group partners about the group dinner.

And everyone seems enthusiastic.

But Seungsik still doesn't know if he should go. He doesn't know anyone and he is too much of an introvert. But everyone seems to admire Seungwoo so much, surely the class president would have a lot of fun.

Seungwoo turns to him suddenly and Seungsik looks back at him surprised.   
"You're a junior, too, right? What's your name?"

Seungsik scratches at his nape nervously, "Kang....Seungsik." 

"Seungsik, you must come to the group dinner as well!" 

Seungsik can't say no when there's so many eyes on him, and he just nods hurriedly so that people can stop staring at him.

  
_'I probably shouldn't have done that...'_

But it's done already and the man himself is nowhere to be seen as Seungsik is stuck beside an annoying group of seniors that just kept on babbling. He was already done with eating and he just came for the formality so it didn't really matter anyways.   
_'All I have to do is slip away out of here.._..'

And then there's a harsh slam on his shoulder and he winces, "What a disrespectful hoobae! Trying to leave without any greetings?!"

Seungsik shakes his head at the senior with an undercut that can called be as half-bald,  
"I-I wasn't-" 

"Talking back to your sunbae?! What's your name, kid?" 

"Seu-"

"Nevermind. Drink this up quickly and obey your seniors! I will teach you nicely how to do that!"

The few girls surrounded at their table clicked their tongues at Seungsik and the annoying senior, "Poor kid...got stuck with Hyunjin's annoying ass."

  
and so, Seungsik is left with Hyunjin a.k.a the creepy and annoying senior until he is tipsy and almost fainting from the slightly-more-than-2 shots of beer.   
By now, most of the people have left so Seungsik is just left about to doze off with a glass still in his hand, gripped tightly.

"Does someone know where this guy lives?" A random senior asked, concerned for the drunk Seungsik and Seungwoo walks up to the scene,

"How much did this kid drink? I'll drop him off." 

Seungwoo is the kind, and helpful class president, so obviously he has to be nice and take care of his juniors. 

And when he moves Seungsik, (who had his head on the table) he pouts, "It's Kang Seungsik from earlier....I'll see him, you all take your own cabs, okay?"

Seungwoo slings Seungsik's arm behind his neck and to his own farther shoulder, taking away the boy to a cab so he can drop him to his home safely.

The moment Seungsik sits on the bed, he grips Seungwoo's collar, confusing the elder "What is it, Kang Seu-" 

And then there's a rainbow waterfall puked out from Seungsik's stomach and onto Seungwoo's pressed, neat, dress shirt. Seungwoo freezes, disgusted and he stomps to Seungsik's washroom, leaving Seungsik flopped on the bed and barely conscious. 

Seungwoo grunts to himself, he does love being kind and generous to his juniors but this, was....quite hard to put into words without sounding like an asshole.

  
He takes off his shirt once he's inside, and uses the sink to wash it quickly. According to Seungwoo's mother, the faster you wash a stain, the cleaner your shirt stays.  
So with the still slightly wet shirt in his hand, he goes back outside to see the poor, _poor_ Seungsik who puked from being too drunk.   
He feels bad for Seungsik but more for himself. 

Seungsik's eyes flutter open slowly, adjusting to Seungwoo's voice in his room say, "You alright? Need some water?" 

"I'm okay, yea-" Seungsik cuts himself off with an almost inaudible gasp,  
His eyes fall on Seungwoo's torso, and it feels like his whole body goes stiff at the sight.

He blinks.

' _Maybe I'm just hallucinating_ ' is what he thinks but no, even when he _rubs_ his eyes, its to no avail and Seungwoo has the exact same birthmark on the side of his abs, large and spreading like a country on the globe. The color of the birthmark darker than the rest of his body, and Seungwoo is used to people oggling at his birthmark which is why it has been one of his insecurities for a long time.   
But Seungsik's drunken words shake him up inside, "Y-You're BJ Woo?" 

Seungwoo shows no reaction on the outside, staying composed as he replies, "You must have mistaken me as someone else. Do you have a spare shirt I can wear for now? You puked all over mines-"   
Seungsik points to the large almirah in his room, and Seungwoo opens it up, shuffling through the various tees too short to fit him since Seungsik was slimmer than he was, and shorter too. 

"There's no way I'm wrong," Seungsik said, standing up and facing Seungwoo who only had half of him facing Seungsik as he checked the shirts, "You've been trying to get rid of that birthmark for long, right? And the mole on your neck, too. You wanted to erase it too-"   
Seungwoo clicks his tongue and slams the almirah shut, grabbing Seungsik in a second and shoving him onto the dresser, a palm tightly across his mouth. 

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." 

  
It was like a thread snapped inside Seungwoo and his personality just switched from the gentle, caring sunbae to an angry, wild beast. There's a pissed expression on his face, brows furrowed and a vein in his forehead that confirmed Seungsik's suspicions.

Han Seungwoo, as in the class president, was his favorite BJ, BJ Woo. 

"How do you know all that?" Seungwoo asks through gritted teeth and he changes his grip on Seungsik's face to squeeze his cheeks together like a fish in his large palm harshly.   
"Y-You said it yourself in one of your lives-" Seungsik whimpers when Seungwoo hardens his hold, "Fuck...." he remembers his own self telling tales of his mole and birthmark in one of his shows.

"Pleashe lesh me go..." Seungsik said, sounding pathetic enough for Seungwoo to let go of him. 

"Give me a fucking shirt first." Seungwoo said, letting go of the younger entirely, "Yes sir." Seungsik sits down to pull out a shirt from his drawer, large enough to fit Seungwoo.   
Seungwoo, frustrated, kicks the computer table and whips out a cigarette from his jeans pocket, lighting it up and putting it to his mouth to inhale a large whiff of smoke. 

"Here." Seungsik hands a large full sleeves shirt with a cute puppy printed on it in the middle, and Seungwoo glares at him, "Isn't there another one?"   
"No....this is the only one."

  
Seungwoo puts on the shirt, continuing to smoke the cigarette and calm his nerves down, "Why a hoobae of all the people...." Seungwoo just sighs and Seungsik smiles to himself, "Woo- I mean Seungwoo sunbae....Do you know me? Sikkie?" 

Seungwoo raises a brow down at him, "Huh? You're Sikkie? The one who sends 1604 candies everytime?" 

And then Seungwoo swears Seungsik blooms into a grin like a sunflower, you could see little twinkles around him if you squint enough as he bounces on his feet,  
"Oh my goodness- You _remember_ me?! Omg- So you know me? I loved the stream last night, and I enjoy all your streams in fact. I never miss them, and I love every concept you d-"

"Geez, stop it. You- listen here. Stop watching my shows, and don't act like you know me in University either. You almost called me Woo just now! No one can find out who I am and idiots like you leave no oppurtunity to not show off they have connections with me." He takes a step closer to Seungsik to blow the smoke from his cigratte straight on the latter's lips, making him cough a little, "If anyone finds out I'M BJ Woo, I'm coming for your fucking ass. Understand?!" 

Seungsik nods his head nervously, "Y-Yes. Okay!" 

Seungwoo drops the cigarette into a glass of water nearby, setting to leave the house when he hears Seungsik start in a small voice, "Well, if this _is_ goodbye..."

Seungwoi turns around, watching him non-chalantly, "Yeah?"

"Then, will you grant me one last wish? I promise I will never bother you again after that, I will never trouble you-"

"I swear if its something weird..." 

"Please, give me a hug." 

Seungwoo looks at him, slightly shocked, "A what?"

"A hug..."

  
"That's it?"

"Yes. It has always been my wish that if I ever see Woo in real life, I want him to hug me." 

Seungwoo thinks that's dumb but he moves forward to hug Seungsik anyways. He holds the younger in his arms for barely a few moments when he pulls away, and Seungsik is ecstatic that he hugged the man of his dreams, the love of his life. Seungwoo leans back and sees The expression on Seungsik's blushed face-- which makes him look down to Seungsik's lower body just to notice the bulge in his pants. 

"I-I'm sorry...." he says, fiddling with the ends of his shirt and pulling it further down in an attempt to hide the boner but what surprises Seungsik is the tent in Seungwoo's pants.

Seungwoo face-palms at that, he has no idea why he's turned on but its definitely because Seungsik is undeniably cute. 

"Are you really satisfied with just a hug?" Seungwoo asks. 

Seungsik isn't given time to comprehend, he's thrown back to the bed and Seungwoo is on top of him right away, looking down at him intensely. 

His gaze runs a shiver up Seungsik's spine and he just stares at him blankly, until he feels Seungwoo's hand on his clothes crotch and he sparks up at that, "S-Sunbae," Seungwoo doesn't give him a chance to speak, he just pulls down Seungsik's pants and boxers altogether, springing free the hard boner. 

And Seungsik's voice comes out in small, pretty gasps and moans, eyes shut tight at the feeling of Seungwoo's hand holding his dick and pumping it slowly, dryly. 

"Fuck, you're making too much noise. And you're too turned on, too-" Seungwoo comments, squeezing at Seungsik's base, and keeping a steady rhythm that made the younger's chest redden up and breath ragged.

"Ah, it's m-my first time after a-all..." Seungsik moans out brokenly, and Seungwoo halts at that, diverting his focus from Seungsik's dick to his face instead,  
"What?"   
"I...It's my first time." Seungsik said nervously and Seungwoo sits back up at that, "Really? Surely do act like one. I should have seen it coming. Anyways, I don't fuck around with virgins."

  
Seungsik's eyes open wide and his mouth is left hanging at the blue balls Seungwoo was about to give him and thankfully Seungwoo captures that expression and realizes that.   
Well, he can't leave just like that so he rolls his eyes and continues jacking off Seungsik who returns to moaning out and all Seungwoo does is watch him--just watch his expressions unfold, the warm face turn into a pleasured one as he reaches his climax. 

Seungsik's eyes roll back into his forehead and he cums all over his stomach, a prolonged, whiny moan leaving his lips and chest heaving as he pants.

  
And then, he falls asleep of all the booze and sexual activity.

  
Its only next morning when he wakes up that he realizes, from his naked body and his still position on the bed,   
That last night was not a dream, but reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently focusing on The Colorful World and this one 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing better than a new work while I still have 2 ongoing ones 😀❤  
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE ANYONE AND EVERYONE GIVES ME !!!😭
> 
> @seungsiksbaby on twt


End file.
